We Waited Too Long
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: "...she would run around, clutching a metallic sword in her petite hands, living a life she knew, deep down, wouldn't last forever. Nothing does, and if this moment doesn't prove that, then she doesn't know what would... They regret nothing and yet so much at the same time." (Romania x Hungary)


She awakes to an odd taste in her mouth. It's horrible, disgusting, vile, and, worst of all, addictive. Pursing her lips in defiance, she resists the temptation to lick them and savor the unfamiliar feeling. Allowing a sharp growl to burst from her throat in retaliation, she pushes her newly dirt colored hands against the ground. They shake fiercely, as does the rest of her body. Her vision blurring more and more with every slight movement, she wonders when the last time she ate was.

"What are you doing?"

Then, suddenly, she crashes. Hard.

Her body is rigid, arms and legs glued to the ground in lack of energy. Her mind racing, she takes a few moments to register whom the familiar voice belongs to. However, it is in vain as she knew all along whom the voice belonged to, whom left that sweet yet sour taste on her chapped lips.

"You shouldn't move... There's no point really; you'll just fall right back down."

Her expression is blank, revealing nothing to the naked eye, and although she can't see his, she imagines it matches her own: tired, scornful, revengeful, but in such a daze that none of it shows.

She feels like a doll, the ones she detested as a child, the ones she saw other girls clutch lovingly whereas she would run around, clutching a metallic sword in her petite hands, living a life she knew, deep down, wouldn't last forever. Nothing does, and if this moment doesn't prove that, then she doesn't know what would.

As far as she knows, lying beside her worst enemy on what was previously their battlefield, surrounded by blood, whether it be hers or not, clutching his arm for dear life, allowing her walls to crumble for the person she cares most about, whom she hated for years, whom she would rather kill before even pondering a kiss with, whom she would die for in a heartbeat... Kissing that Romanian is proof enough.

"I know."

He turns his head with a grunt to stare at her chocolate locks that shine before him in the sunlight that deceits him with an image without pain and destruction taring his world apart. His real sunshine is not facing him, preferring to close her eyes and lie so still, one might think she was already dead. The only for sure sign that she's even still alive, still with him, is her arm, grip tightened around his own. Knowing her, it would probably hurt if his body wasn't still numb. His lips open to chuckle, but he settles with a small, delicate grin.

His hand ascends slowly, twitching as it fights off the numbness that has overtaken their bodies for the last time. He rests it over her hand that loosens its grip with each long, pain inducing second.

They're frozen, frozen in their just budding relationship that had spent so many days in night hidden behind constant arguing and false hatred. Neither knows what to say so they stay silent, deciding it best to simply accept what's coming their way.

Their happiness is hidden just beneath the surface while their pain is buried in the ocean floor, underneath the many tears they had shed for their friends and even rivals. They regret nothing and yet so much at the same time. If they have to pick one, it would be that they were too stubborn to see what was really staring them straight in the eye the whole time.

_I love you._

Love.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I like RomaniaxHungary. Now, don't go all "OMG! NO! That would never work!" While I love this pairing, I extremely doubt it would even happen in the manga/anime. I'm just one of those weird people that makes weird pairings in her head out of nowhere, and then proceeds to ship them forever... (It also didn't help that I read a few awesome HunxRom fics and saw some kick-ass pics of them! :D )

Well, I'm off! Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't screw this up. This is my first time writing about Hungary or Romania. I REGRET NOTHING! (Unless I really did screw up. I regret that. :p)


End file.
